La laguna negra
by nyaza
Summary: Existen pesadillas más fuertes que la muerte, un poco más profundas, un poco más certeras, hay magia negra y aguas blancas. Hay reflejos y engaños. hay misterios y preguntas. Hay cuestiones incapaces de entender, y razones para buscar respuestas. El poder
1. Chapter 1

**Fandom:** Merlin  
**Título:** La laguna negra. 1/3  
**Palabras:** 1619.  
**Claim:** Arthur/Merlin, Merlin/Nimueh.  
**Comunidad:** jeuxatrois en livejournal(punto)com.  
**Reto:** Sorpresa.  
**Advertencias:** PG. || Slash  
**Resumen:** Existen pesadillas más fuertes que la muerte, un poco más profundas, un poco más certeras, hay magia negra y aguas blancas. Hay reflejos y engaños. hay misterios y preguntas. Hay cuestiones incapaces de entender, y razones para buscar respuestas. El poder está destinado a ser de pocos. O de uno, o del otro.  
**Notas:** Estoy loca. Es lo único que tengo para decir.

_El agua cepilla sus dedos, suave, dulce y melodiosa. Baña su piel de colores y fragancias, de magia y espíritu. Lento. Muy lento. Algo en aquellas aguas le produce calma, quizás sea la magia que se disipa y se concentra con tanta rapidez que se pierde. Se sumerge en ríos de locura y devastación. Ha nacido de la magia y para la magia. _

Despertó con el corazón en la boca. No podía expresarse de otra forma al palpitar de su pecho, a la respiración entrecortada y al sudor que recorría su cuerpo entero. No tenía muy claro qué razón le había llevado a despertar en tal estado, no recordaba más que un velo negro de cansancio sobre sus ojos. Cansancio que parecía cernirse con aún más fuerzas sobre sus hombros. Se desenvolvió de las telas buscando aliviar el calor que le abrasaba, pero solo consiguió que un rayo de sol se colara hasta sus ojos. Incómodo, maldiciendo y con pocas intenciones de hacerlo, se irguió en la cama.

Un gran destino. Por supuesto. A veces se preguntaba si el demente era el dragón o él por querer creerle. Merlín comenzaba a creer se trataba de la segunda. Refunfuñando al mejor estilo Arthur, se levantó, se vistió y bajó a la habitación de Gaius, para encontrarse con el recinto vacío. Definitivamente había días que era mejor no despertar.

El cuerpo aún le pesaba cuando tocaron a la puerta y la voz no llegaba a sus pulmones. Aquello no impidió que Arthur, en toda su exagerada gloria, entrara en su búsqueda. Sus labios se abrieron inmediatamente para hacer un comentario un tanto sarcástico para el cual Merlín ya estaba preparado. Pero definitivamente no esperaba las palabras que escaparon al príncipe.

—Luces como excremento de caballo, Merlín. —Incapaz de responder, le vio moverse hasta sentarse frente suyo, quitándole el pan de las manos—. Uno muy oloroso, para terminar.

Un exceso de tos sacudió su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos imposibilitado a contenerse. Aquel era definitivamente un mal día para despertar. Cuando logró calmar la picazón y evadir los escalofríos, tenía una mano de Arthur sobre su hombro y su mirada enigmática clavada en sus ojos.

—Hoy no necesitaré de tu ayuda. —Si Merlín no se hubiese sentido tan enfermo, si los ojos no le hubieran pesado al punto de cerrarse, quizás se hubiera atrevido a percibir un deje de preocupación—. Llamaré a Gaius.

Quizás si Arthur hubiese observado hacia atrás cuando abandonó la habitación, hubiera notado como Merlín decaía al momento que su contacto desvanecía, como su cuerpo se hacía pequeño, delicado y frágil. Solo quizás el dragón pudo enterarse de ambas cosas.

_Sus ojos azules brillaban. Fuertes, claros, bailaban de alegría. La magia corría por sus venas, libre, poderosa. Quizás tenía que agradecer mucho las fallas de los últimos tiempos, las interrupciones, sobre todo, los retos. Volvía a sentirse joven, más allá de la apariencia. Quizás debía agradecerle a él. Quizás es lo que hacía._

La situación tenía un deje a historia repetida y Arthur comenzaba a creer que había algo malo con aquel muchacho. Gaius lo había encontrado, acostado en su cama, con temperaturas demasiado altas y los ojos de un extraño color dorado. Arthur repitió la misma pregunta una y otra vez, y lo único que obtuvo fue un "Debo examinarlo un poco más." Hastiado, había abandonado la habitación con la rapidez de un rayo. Aquello no había ayudado en nada, parecía que en aquel castillo todos debían caer enfermos en un momento u otro. Todos los que se relacionaban con Arthur al menos.

Visitó los establos, intentó practicar, encontrar al resto de los caballeros, pero aún con un par de copas de vino dulce encima era incapaz de quitarse la imagen del pálido rostro de Merlín aquella mañana. Finalmente, luego de empezar a marcar sus pasos en el suelo de su habitación, regreso en búsqueda de noticias sobre la recuperación del joven. A veces no entendía, a decir verdad nunca entendía, que había especial en aquel muchacho. Otras veces, como entonces, decidía que no tenía importancia y que se requería su presencia. Eso, o alguien terminaría ahorcado bajo su nerviosismo. No eran pocas las veces que Merlín le había ayudado, el deber le marcaba que debía ayudarle en retorno.

_La imagen se contornea en el agua, concentrándose y expandiéndose con tanta rapidez como las suaves ondulaciones de la superficie le permiten. La magia se cierne a su alrededor envolviéndola de satisfacción y, aunque nunca ha conocido el termino, de esperanza. Sabe que una vez que termine, el desgaste hará consumo de ella, pero ahora, se siente en la cima del poder. Seguirá hasta que consiga lo que desea: Merlin_

Se sentía desfallecer, aunque no tenía muy claro por qué. Tenía calor y frío al mismo tiempo y no existía forma de encontrarse cómodo. Escuchaba voces, a veces las identificaba, a veces no. Merlín no estaba muy seguro de hacerlo de cualquier manera. Parecía que Gaius le hablaba prácticamente siempre, la suave y dulce voz de Gwen también había llegado a sus oídos, e incluso la de Arthur. La de Arthur y la sorpresa que aquello le acaecía. No sabía si saberlo le hacía sentir mejor o le aceleraba la respiración en confusión.

Pero aquellas no eran las única voces que escuchaba, veía escenas de vidas pasadas y vidas futuras. Se veía de pequeño descubriendo la magia, de joven escondiéndola y de adulto utilizándola. _Ahora_ utilizándola. Junto a él iba la voz del dragón, no muy fuerte ni muy clara, un suave murmullo de frases enredadas y sin sentido. Aún en sus delirios, Merlín deseaba maldecir a la criatura hasta la más ínfima de sus escamas.

Pero existía otra voz, una que podía jurar haber escuchado con anterioridad pero que no podía identificar. Era una voz dulce, suave e inocente. Sin embargo, parecía arañar, atraer, atrapar. Parecía cantar una tierna melodía de cuna, como aquellas que le cantaba su madre cuando era pequeño. Aquella voz le hablaba de magia, de posibilidades, de esperanza y sueños. Era encantadora, voz de ojos calmos de mar. Aquella voz le incentivaba a poder soñar.

_Sonríe, no con una de esas sonrisas bellas alabadas por los caballeros ni envidiadas por las mujeres. Es una sonrisa algo cruel, un poco torcida, algo más desbaratada. Pero no deja de ser una sonrisa. Sumerge su mano en el agua, rodeándose de aquellas sensaciones, entrando un poco más en los cofines de la mente del joven mago. Tanto potencial, tanta magia. Debe de ser suya. Finalmente, el plan está en marcha. Empuja con los dedos, alcanza, agarra y cierra. _

Para Arthur siempre existieron líneas marcadas en cuanto a aquellos que merecía su respeto y aquellas escorias que eran menos que él. Siempre hasta la llegada de Merlín. Es incapaz de estarse quieto por enésima vez en dos días. Ha peleado con su padre unas diez veces, gritado a Uther y alejado a Morgana de tantas maneras como le fue necesario. Ha pensado en recurrir a la magia, pero no sabe con quien. Merlín llegó a su vida para cambiar todos sus criterios, sus enseñanzas y su buen sentido. Obviamente, era completamente absurdo que siendo todo culpa del muchacho, fuera él quien no pudiera encontrar la paz en esos momentos.

—La temperatura no baja. —La voz de Gaius era ronca, áspera, y bajo sus ojos comenzaban a delinearse ojeras de cansancio. Merlín lo era todo para el anciano, se notaba en la forma en que lo miraba, en que cuidaba de él. Que Gaius no pudiera hacer nada para curar a Merlín no hacía más que exasperar a Arthur.  
—No puede seguir así… —Negó con la cabeza antes de continuar su oración. No podía volver a contemplar la perspectiva de que Merlín muriera, era demasiado inverosímil, le quedaban muchas cosas por entender, y no podía dejar que todo quedará sin responder.

Los labios de Merlín se abrieron, y tanto Arthur como Gaius contuvieron la respiración. Un par de vocablos sin sentido emanaron con lentitud. Delirios. Merlín deliraba y aunque jamás lo admitiría a nadie, Arthur comenzaba a preocuparse demasiado. Su padre debía de estar cuestionando nuevamente que hacía en la habitación de un misero sirviente. Explicar que Merlín no era un sirviente cualquiera estaba fuera de discusión.

—Príncipe Arthur, lo lamento, —Gaius miraba el suelo, tenía el rostro acalorado y las manos bañadas en sudor. El sudor de Merlín, que intentaba quitar con paños fríos. Arthur comenzó a levantar un brazo, sus ojos fijos en el paño, pero lo dejó caer. Algunas cosas debían seguir confusas, aún frente a la muerte.

_Extrae, redondea, canta. Una voz melodiosa de joven infante, cargada de golosinas, de magia y pureza. Tan lejana y tan cercana, canta al corazón que toma en sus manos con mentiras y engaños, lo envuelve en colores brillantes, le llena de ansias de otra vida, y lo remueve, como si de una cocción se tratase. _

_Merlín será suyo o de nadie._

Arthur siempre se creyó de reacciones rápidas, pero le tomó caerse de la silla para registrar los eventos antes sus ojos. Palabras que no eran palabras pronunciadas por los labios rojos y enfermos de Merlín. Una luz amarilla envolviéndole, poco a poco hasta cubrirlo de pies a cabeza y luego, la oscuridad y el silencio.

Un segundo le tomó creer que Gaius le haría salir de la habitación, cinco más entender que Merlín ya no respiraba. Una nada le llevó agarrarse de la silla, ojos cerrados y el silencio golpeando contra sus oídos.

Aunque no lo supo hasta entonces, Arthur comprendió en ese instante una verdad que negaba su cuerpo, su mente y hasta su alma, le llegada de Merlín había acallado la soledad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fandom:** Merlin  
**Título:** La laguna negra. 2/3  
**Palabras:** 2028.  
**Claim:** Arthur/Merlin, Merlin/Nimueh.  
**Comunidad:** jeuxatrois en livejournal(punto)com.  
**Reto:** Furia. sort of xD  
**Advertencias:** PG. || Slash  
**Resumen:** Existen pesadillas más fuertes que la muerte, un poco más profundas, un poco más certeras, hay magia negra y aguas blancas. Hay reflejos y engaños. hay misterios y preguntas. Hay cuestiones incapaces de entender, y razones para buscar respuestas. El poder está destinado a ser de pocos. O de uno, o del otro.  
**Notas:** _Es delirante_ las palabras de la beta, no las mías, eso lo dice todo LOL Anyway, gracias a **charlonee**

Gaius sintió que las piernas le fallaban, que el cuerpo se le iba. Quizás el mundo se detuvo con ese último respiro. Nada atajó las lágrimas, nada calmó el dolor, salvo quizás el sonido de los latidos, frágiles, ligeros regresando al cuerpo del muchacho. Le llevó unos minutos entender lo que estaba pasando: el color regresando a las mejillas de Merlín y un acceso de tos colmando sus pulmones, desesperados por oxigeno. Segundos le llevó darse cuenta que Arthur fue más rápido que él.

Aunque Gaius sabía que debía concentrarse en Merlín, no pudo evitar fijarse en el joven príncipe. No sabía si su rostro mostraba alivio, indignación o desesperación contenida. Sus labios estaban torcidos en una mueca extraña, y su mano sobre el pecho de Merlín, como si aquello le demostrara que el joven aún vivía, que su corazón no estaba roto. Al menos no tanto como parecía estarlo el del joven Arthur.

Una vez que la impresión escapó de su cuerpo, se puso manos a la obra; ante la reluctancia del príncipe, le hecho de la habitación, obligándole a buscar agua y encontrar a Gwen. Necesitarían de mucha ayuda para sacar a Merlín esta vez, tan cerca… casi tan cerca. Gaius temía hacer caso a su intuición. Aún así, una vez solo en la habitación, ojos cerrados y manos sobre el corazón del chico, recitó. La barrera que encontró fue tan fuerte que salió expedido hacia atrás. Logró asirse de la pared antes de caer al suelo.

Allí había algo más que simple magia involucrada. Suspiró. No necesitaban magia, ni flores, necesitaban un milagro. Quizás lo cierto era que el milagro ya había ocurrido.

_Viste sus ropas más elegantes, esas que brillan y se iluminan al contacto con la magia, al contacto con ella. Es un evento especial. Una semana ha tenido en sus dominios a Merlín, una semana que le ha costado días de inconsciencia y debilidad. Pero el poder late a su alredor, suave, precioso. Nimueh sabe que Merlín ya casi es suyo._

No supo cuándo se enteró de que aquello era más que un simple sueño, quizás cuando las voces de Gaius, Arthur y Gwen se hicieron más lejanas y la música de la mujer misteriosa se hizo más fuerte. Quizás cuando todo se volvió negro y creyó que el mundo se acabaría. A decir verdad, para Merlín, aquel momento podría ser bien mañana, tarde o noche, del mismo día o de un mes después; parecían minutos, parecían horas. Al punto que dejó de cuestionar el paso del tiempo.

Estaba cansado. Podía sentir el peso de su cuerpo, el ardor en su garganta, el calor de pies a cabeza. Se encontraba completamente paralizado, incapaz de abrir los ojos, de hablar o pronunciar sonido alguno. La desesperación se había colmado en lo más profundo de su alma, pero, aún así, podía ver. Podía ver un claro en medio del bosque, cargado de magia. Un lago cuyo aroma y sonidos embriagaban el lugar. Podía sentir las notas delicadas de una muchacha que le daba la espalda. Un tributo, una esfera: magia.

El cabello largo, negro como el carbón, caía sobre su espalda con elegancia, sus brazos removían el agua con paciencia y delicadeza. A Merlín lo tomó varios momentos quitar la vista de la piel translucida de la maga. Era una bruja, de eso no tenía duda, nadie podía envolverse de tanto poder y magia sin poseerla.

—Nunca has de hacer esperar a una dama, Merlín. —La muchacha se giró lentamente, sus ojos azules perforaron los suyos. Sintió que el aire se iba de su cuerpo. Aquella muchacha… ella… ¿Cómo había dicho Gaius que se llamaba? Nimueh. Quiso correr instintivamente, alejarse, pero sus piernas, o lo que fuera de él que estuviera allí, no le respondían—. Cuanto más te esfuerces, más lo sentirá tu cuerpo, Merlín.

_Esperar siempre se le ha dado bien. Tiene paciencia, algo que la ha conducido tan lejos, que le ha permitido sobrevivir y buscar venganza. Algo que ahora le permite encontrar poder. Aún así, nada la prepara para el encuentro, el choque de magias y el sabor a menta y fruta que invade el lugar una vez que el hechizo se concreta. Definitivamente el tiempo no ha pasado, finalmente ha encontrado a su igual_.

El mundo se detuvo el día que Merlín cayó enfermo. Arthur lo sabía perfectamente, hasta ahora ha podido entenderlo: se debían la vida el uno al otro. Una y otra vez, todas las veces que fuera necesario. Esta no podía ser la última.

Morgana había optado por no intentar calmarle luego que había gritado el contenido de sus pulmones sobre ella. Gwen le visitaba todas las tardes, con noticias de los avances, no tan avanzados, de Merlín. Información redundante, dado que él mismo visitaba al muchacho dos veces en el día —normalmente cuando Gwen no estaba allí—. Su padre, por otro lado, hacía el ciego con respecto a la situación. El lazo que el joven sirviente y su hijo primogénito habían generado escapaba de su entendimiento. Tanto como lo hacía la magia, según comenzaba a creer Arthur. Si la magia era capaz de salvar a Merlín, comenzaba a estar dispuesto a probarla.

Quedaban muchas dudas, cosas que aún no entendía. Quizás por eso se sentaba en silencio en aquella habitación, esperando que de alguna forma, allí, esas cuatro paredes viejas le respondieran algo. Que le explicarán el por qué de todas las razones que no encontraba para estar allí. Lo único que se animaba a aceptar era que Merlín no podía morir, no mientras él pudiera evitarlo, no aunque no pudiera.

Merlín nunca paraba de balbucear sin sentido, su respiración se aceleraba de repente, o se acallaba al punto que Arthur había creído más de una vez que volvería a detenerse. Al hacerlo, lo hacía también su corazón. Una semana era demasiado tiempo. Demasiado, hasta el mismo Gaius lo decía. Arthur, sin embargo, creía que había algo que el médico ocultaba.

La silla comenzaba a resultarle incómoda. Se sentía completamente frustrado, incapaz de hacer nada por ayudar a Merlín. Una semana. Aquello no era natural. Negó con la cabeza, no podía haber magia involucrada allí o Gaius habría mencionado algo. Suspiró y comenzó a caminar los pocos pasos que le permitía la habitación. A veces se cuestionaba cómo se conformaba la gente para vivir así. Cuando Merlín despertara, porque tenía que hacerlo, le ofrecería una de las habitaciones del castillo. Aún tras las objeciones de su padre, Merlín necesitaría un mejor lugar en donde recuperarse.

Finalmente, decidió que era hora de abandonar la habitación, Gwen debía de estar por llegar en cualquier momento con flores en manos, para cambiar aquellas que reposaban en la ventana. Solo cuando su mano comenzaba a abrir la puerta, un sonido atrajo su atención.

—No. Arthur. No. —La puerta golpeó abandonada contra la pared y Arthur se inclinó sobre la cama de Merlín.  
—Merlin, idiota, despierta de una vez

Más palabras incomprensibles salieron de sus labios, cantos y gritos, una serie de frases que sus oidos eran incapaces de entender. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, corrió fuera de la habitación en busca de Gaius.

_El muchacho es más terco de lo que espera, aún así, se dedica a dibujar una sonrisa mágica y encantadora, de esas que aún usaba en su juventud y que tanto se admiran en su cuerpo actual. Llevan discutiendo ya un buen rato y comienza a cansarse de estar allí. La magia de la mente es demasiado poderosa para mantenerla durante mucho tiempo._

—Serás grande. —Se niega a decir más, sonríe enigmáticamente y se inserta en el lago.  
—No dejaré que le hagas daño.  
—No, claro que no lo harás. —Sonríe nuevamente, y el pensamiento se cuela tan fuerte que solo puede agrandar la expresión de sus facciones.

Lo hará él por ella.

Aquella mujer era demasiado contradictoria. No había necesitado más de dos palabras para perderse en sus intenciones. Sus ojos azules, profundos como el mar, se concentraban siempre en su rostro. Sus labios sonreían tanto como ejercían una mueca de desprecio. Sus palabras pasaban del veneno a la adoración total en una misma frase. Merlín se encontraba demasiado cansado para poder entenderlo.

—Arthur Pendragon no te merece. —Los ojos de la maga refulgían en fuego. El agua cubría hasta sus rodillas, el vestido bailaba sobre el lago como si siguiera aquella melodía que le había recibido—. Serás grande, pero podrías ser inmenso, Merlín.  
—El precio es demasiado alto. —Podía notar el rostro de Nimueh contraerse en desagrado ante cada rechazo, como si aquello le partiera, le desvaneciera.  
—El precio será demasiado alto si no pagas este. —La mano de la bruja se contorneó, y el agua a su alrededor comenzó a tomar un color negro, tan oscuro como las sombras en la cueva del dragón.  
—No traicionaré a Arthur, no dejaré que lastimes a Gwen ni a Gaius. —Su voz sonaba fuerte a pesar de sentir que el mundo se acababa bajo sus pies. El agua comenzaba a revolverse, borboteaba, como si un gran fuego se encontrara bajo ella–. No me transformaré en ti.

Nimueh rió, fuerte, claro, mientras el agua comenzaba a avanzar fuera del lago, expandiéndose por la orilla. Podía sentir el suave cantar del hechizo, lento, suave, negro como el agua. Sin embargo, no podía moverse, y sus labios eran incapaces de pronunciar más palabras. La maga comenzó a caminar hacia delante, acercándose nuevamente hasta él. Olía a jazmines de verano y salitre. Solo cuando su rostro estuvo a centímetros del de Merlín, se detuvo.

—Eres un iluso. —Acarició su rostro con su dedo, el agua esperando aún, un poco atrás de ella—. Un pequeño y tonto iluso.

Nimueh acercó sus labios rojos y seductores a los suyos. Merlín deseaba gritar, empujarle, salir de allí. Algo. Cualquier cosa. Al mismo tiempo, no podía dejar de observar los ojos azules, inocentes, casi sinceros de la bruja. Libre. Libre de hacer magia. Libre de ser ella. Bastó el contacto de sus labios contra los suyos para que todo se volviera oscuro. Aunque era incapaz de hacer comparación alguna porque nunca había besado a nadie, Merlín podría jurar que era como tocar a un fantasma. Aún así, el cuerpo, que no era cuerpo, se sintió desfallecer por el choque que la magia en ambos ocasionaba. Era fuego y hielo, ardiendo y congelando al mismo tiempo.

—Jamás. Arthur.

Si alguna vez descubrió como pudo escapar al calor de los labios de acero, no fue en aquel momento, pero sus palabras resonaron ágiles, vivas, llenas de esperanza y determinación.

—Tú y yo, Merlín. Tú y yo. —Rabia, desazón, energía contendida emanaba de cada poro de la bruja. Sus ojos refulgían en desafío y sus labios… Merlín omitió fijarse en sus labios—. Algún día.

No supo cuando, ni de que manera, pero Nimueh había alcanzado el centro del lago mientras que las aguas se acercaban a él. La joven le dedicó una última mirada de odio, un "mío o de nadie" y se hundió en las aguas, desapareciendo completamente de su vista.

El agua llegó a sus pies, el ardor se propagó por su cuerpo, el claro se desdibujo frente a sus ojos, la luz desapareció; sólo quedó la imagen del agua, negra, profunda, cubriéndole en fuego y hielo. Casi como si fuera el mismo beso de sus labios en todo su cuerpo.

Si aquel era el precio, no era tan alto.

_Sacude su cabello humedecido y se recuesta contra la pared. Le falta la respiración, apenas quedan fuerzas en su cuerpo, la magia se desespera por salir de ella y la rabia le carcome por dentro._

¡Merlín, estúpido Merlín!

Si sólo supiera, Merlín… hasta ahora había sido demasiado benevolente. Nimueh no otorgaba oportunidades. Nunca, menos ahora.

Extiende su mano, hasta llegar a la poza de agua, introduce sus dedos y contorsiona. Si Merlín no se unirá a ella, entonces se asegurará de que sufra, sobre todo, de que sufra más que una muerte nada placentera.

Antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar fluir su magia lleva su mano libre a sus labios. Frutas frescas para acallar la sed de fuego.


End file.
